Those Left Behind
by Mizco
Summary: The people Robin and Marian left behind aren't giving up on England. They are just as strong as the outlaws, and they are fighting for what they believe in. A story written by Mira-and-Allen and Mizco. R/M, W/D, A/E, G/E, M/D, and M/E.
1. Chapter 1

Mira and I want everyone to know that this story is dedicated to Lady Clark Weasley of Books. Good luck with everything you are going through LC.

Disclaimer: We don't own Robin Hood, but we do claim Diana and Ellen.

* * *

Marian sat staring at the flickering embers of the fire. In all honesty it was more like staring through the fire. Her thoughts and concerns consumed her like they did most nights. Her gaze slid over the bodies of her rag tag gang. Djaq, Eve, and Diana slept on the opposite side of the fire from the men. They may be outlaws but they certainly weren't harlots. Djaq had quickly become a very close friend to Marian. Both women had struggled with being a woman in a man's world. Where Marian had donned a mask, Djaq had cut her hair and masqueraded as a man.

Eve and Diana were twins, but far from identical. The two girls were as opposite as could be. Although both had blonde hair and blue eyes, Eve's was straight as a board and Diana's fell in soft curls that would make any woman envious. That was not the only difference by any means. Diana was fearless and strong, and had yet to be bested in a sword fight. Her sister Eve could not stomach a fight, but she was the best cook Marian had ever met. The two of them both had very important and valued positions in the group.

Her eyes drifted over to the other side of the fire: the men's side. John was snoring softly clutching his staff, ready for any danger. She frowned, it was good to be prepared, but what did it say about their lives. Even in slumber they were ready for a fight. Will and Allan were lying close to one another. They were best friends and seemed to have some unspoken agreement to watch the others back.

Finally her eyes slid over to two new bodies. She had known Robin and Much her whole life. When they were younger, before the war both in the Holy Lands and in England, they had been best friends. All of Nottinghamshire was plagued by the pranks of Robin, Much, Ellen, and Marian. Somewhere during the games and fights and chases she had fallen in love with one of her best friends. Their parents couldn't have been happier at the thought of the union, and Marian had thought all of her dreams would come true. When she became Lady Locksley she would gain a wonderful husband and a sister.

She felt tears sting at her eyes but refused to let them fall. Fate was almost laughable. Her life had been far from what she expected. The summer that she and Robin were to marry, the best summer of her life, had ended with the death of her father. She was orphaned and alone; her betrothed miles away. Slowly she felt her mind drift back to that sad time.

_Marian ran through the castle gates moments before they were scheduled to be closed. Her father had been more understanding of late, but he would still be furious if she was out past curfew. She was still in the "moping stage" according to Ellen, and if she were honest with herself she would have to agree. Robin had been gone for four months now and she still thought of him every moment. She saw him everywhere. He haunted her. She had thought that she was finally over him. She had even stopped crying herself to sleep. That is until she realized the date. It was the seventeenth of June; their wedding day. She had grabbed her bow, sword, and cloak early in the morning and ran off to Sherwood. Her father would kill her if he knew where she was. The forest was full of outlaws and it wasn't safe for a woman to travel alone. That's exactly why she went. Though she wouldn't admit it she had hoped to be confronted. She craved the rush of a fight, the ability to feel anything except this terrible emptiness. Instead of outlaws she found Ellen._

"_I knew I would find you here," the older girl said gently._

_Marian swallowed the lump in her throat and focused on the target in front of her before letting loose an arrow. "I have to come to the forest for target practice. You know what my father would say if he saw me with a bow," she shrugged._

_Her short brown hair brushed her shoulders as she shook her head, "Marian you are not fooling anyone. You and my brother are just alike. Neither one of you needs archery practice; and neither one can resist the call of a bow when you are distraught."_

_Marian tried to ignore her friend's words. She tried to ignore the searing pain that traveled through her as she thought of her beloved. Her friend was right of course, she and Robin were two of a kind. That is why they fought and loved so strongly._

_The two girls had lost track of time as they took turns shooting Marian's bow and talking, and before long they were both racing to their respective homes._

_Marian slipped into her room silently and changed out of her trousers and into a respectable gown before running to the dining hall. She vaguely remembered her father mentioning a special guest._

Some guest she thought to herself as she stared into the fire once more. Her father had been a good man and a wonderful Sheriff. When Vassey travelled to Nottingham, her kind father had open the gates to him. She remembered the dinner clearly. The look of disgust and anger on her father's face as the short, bald man told him that he was being retired. Edward had stood his ground saying that he was Sheriff and it would take more than a firm suggestion for him to step down. She felt her throat constricting as the memories assaulted her.

_Ellen's arms were the only thing keeping her upright. She refused to cry, refused to shed a single tear, as she watched the guards place her father's body into the ground. Everyone walked in a line up to her, giving her their condolences, but she couldn't even speak. Ellen was her savior, telling each one thank you with a soft, sad smile. Robin should be here she thought. His sister should not have to hold me, Marian thought, she should not have to be the strong one._

_Vassey walked up to the two young ladies, "my deepest condolences Maid Marian."_

"_You bastard," Marian screamed as she tried to lunge for the new sheriff. Ellen's arms, that had earlier been soft and comforting, clamped down on Marian's waste. She held her firmly as Vassey taunted her._

"_Now, now, that is not very lady like behavior," he patted her on the head. "Poor thing," he turned to Ellen, "she's gone mad with grief."_

_Ellen stayed with Marian in Knighton that night. She slowly stroked the younger woman's hair as she sobbed. "He was killed," Marian whispered. "That… rat killed my father."_

Soon enough all of Nottingham discovered how evil that man truly was. Because of the war England was left in the hands of women and old men who had no power and no way to stop Prince John and his new sheriff. She and Ellen had felt helpless, bound by rules of propriety.

"_We can fight back," Marian said firmly. "We have to."_

"_Marian do you ever think," Ellen was exasperated. "I know that you hate him. I do as well, but we have to think."_

_Marian looked away, "he kills my father and I do nothing. He taxes people beyond their means and I do nothing. He is killing our country and we do nothing!" Her fists were clinched and shaking at her side, "everything we do is a choice, and Ellen, I am so sick of making the wrong choices."_

"_Alright then," Ellen brushed a tear from Marian's cheek, "but if we do this. We do it my way: the smart way."_

That was how the Night Watchman was born. She missed those days. She and Ellen would pass the mask back and forth. It helped to keep them safe from suspicion and from the noose. Compared to her new life it was a game. They took care of the people, embarrassed the Sheriff, and fought the guards. At the end of the day they went home and tucked into their soft warm beds. She looked longingly at the hard piece of earth and silently wished for a soft feather pillow to appear. It had been so long since she had enjoyed that comfort, and though she missed her old life she never regretted her decision.

_Marian was walking around the market place picking up various items for Knighton when she heard the executioner's drums. What is that snake up to now, she thought to herself, as she made her way to the gallows. The sight before her made her heart stop Will and Luke Scarlet along with two other lads were being sentenced to hang. She quickly looked around her eyes locking immediately with Ellen's._

_Ellen fought the tears that threatened to fall. She had known and loved the Scarlet family for as long as she could remember and she knew that Dan would not survive the loss of his sons, but there was nothing she could do. Her Night Watchman costume was tucked away safely at home. She felt Marian's eyes on her and knew what the other woman was thinking. Quickly she mouthed the word "don't", but she knew it would do no good. Marian was too impulsive._

_Marian knew that Ellen couldn't help. Ellen had a family. Ellen had something to lose. She quickly jumped into action punching a guard and taking his sword. She fiercely fought her way through the guards to Vassey himself pressing the tip of her blade to his throat. _

"_Let them go now, or I will spill your blood all over the steps of the castle," Marian's voice was dark with her promise._

_Vassey rolled his eyes, "oh the little girl is threatening me. Well la did a di da."_

_His song was cut a little short as Marian applied the slightest pressure and sliced into his skin, "I will not hesitate to kill you, nor will I feel any remorse."_

"_Release the prisoners," Vassey's adams apple bobbed up and down below her blade._

"_Boys if you would kindly arm yourselves," she smiled sweetly. "We are about to escape."_

Robin woke to find himself on the hard earth next to Much instead of on a soft bed in his room. He stretched slowly, trying to ease the pain in his back, when he noticed the softest sniffling noise. Searching throughout the camp he spotted Marian. His beautiful, strong Marian was sobbing. He noticed the glazed look in her eyes and knew that she was being haunted by her demons. It was a look he saw many times in the Holy Land. Slowly, as if approaching an injured animal, he walked towards her and took her into his arms. She melted into his embrace as he ran his fingers threw her hair. What nightmares had this poor woman been forced to face in his absence. As he pressed his lips to her forehead he realized just how much he loved her still. He would sacrifice anything for her.

_Robin and Much had been back for a week now, and England was nothing like he remembered. He learned as much as he could from his sister, but he could tell she was hiding quite a bit. What he had gathered so far was that Marian's father died and she was no longer in Knighton. Yes, Ellen was definitely hiding something from him. He and Much had decided to go to Nottingham. Much was desperately hoping to find some honeyed ham, and Robin, well he was just sick of staying in the manor. He wanted to walk about and see all of the changes for himself._

_Much was paying for his meal when they heard a loud fanfare. "What do you suppose that is about," he asked his former master._

"_Let's have a look, shall we," Robin gave him a cheeky smile. Probably just some ridiculous announcement, he thought to himself, but Much seems interested in it. As they rounded a corner his eyes fell upon Marian and his heart skipped a beat. With all of Ellen's secrecy he had thought he would never see her beautiful face again. He smiled as he quickly made his way to her._

"_People of Nottingham," the new Sheriff rose his arms into the air, "I invite you to witness the downfall of your hero. The outlaw Marian Fitzwater, has been captured and is sentenced to hang by the neck until she is dead."_

_Marian smirked at the balding man, "always one for the dramatic speeches."_

"_You won't be laughing long when your pretty little neck is swinging from a noose," he smiled at her sadistically. _

_Marian held her head up high, refusing to show any fear as they placed the rope over her head and tightened it around her neck. The rope itched, but she guessed she wouldn't have to worry about that for long. _

_Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Marian.. a hero.. an outlaw.. hang! Just like that it was as though he were back in the Holy Lands. He was a soldier again. He didn't think, he couldn't, all he could do was react. He strung his bow and notched an arrow, as the trap door underneath Marian was released. He released the arrow and fired two more before he saw the rope snap._

--

Ellen woke with a start as she heard hoof beats approaching. Glancing out of the window quickly she saw Guy with five guards. Her heart began racing. They found me, she thought to herself, somehow they discovered that I'm the Night Watchman. She looked around her room to make sure that none of her equipment was out before grabbing a robe and descending the stairs. She took a deep breath before opening the door to face her fate.

"Lady Ellen," Guy's voice sounded slightly shocked as his eyes took in her appearance, "you look lovely this evening." He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning allowed. Ellen was standing before him clad in a simple nightgown and a robe hanging loosely from her shoulders. As his eyes  
slid over her slender, firm body he couldn't help but imagine what she looked like without the thin gown. A smirk covered his face at the possibilities.

She tightened her robe around her body as she felt his eyes roaming over her. Nervously she looked over her shoulder hoping that her parents were awake. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"You find my company pleasurable," he asked her as he looked her up and down again.

"Sir Guy," her voice sounded much firmer, "what are you doing here at this late hour? It is hardly an appropriate time for a visit."

His face became grim as remembered exactly why he was there, "I regret to inform you that your brother is now an outlaw. He was seen consorting the former Lady Marian. We have been sent by the Sheriff to search the Locksley estate."

"You really think my brother is so daft that he would hide with his mum and dad," she couldn't hide the anger in her voice.

Guy gave her a strange look, "you do not seem surprised or upset by this troubling news?"

Crap, she thought to herself. She tried to shrug nonchalantly, "I can't say that I am surprised. Robin has always been a bit of a hell raiser, and I know that he would do anything for Marian. As for being upset, I assure you that I am. It is well past midnight and I was asleep before you and your lot came galloping up."

"I apologize for the hour-"

She put her hand up to stop him, "you may come in, but allow me to wake my parents before you begin tearing our home apart."

Ellen quickly woke her parents. With Gisbourne eyeing her like a piece of meat in the Manor she felt much safer with her father close by. She was very aware of what he had been thinking, and what type of man he was. Ellen, Robert, and her mother Kathryn followed Guy around as he ordered the guards to search the Manor, assigning himself the duty of looking in Ellen's room.

"I assure you Sir Guy," Robert bit in disgust, "that my son is not hiding in Ellen's wardrobe."

Guy's lip tugged upward in a sly smirk. "I was ordered to be very...thorough. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes, I know you were ordered to do so, but I insist he is not here," Robert spat. Before Guy could respond, a guard walked in.

"Sir Guy, we've searched the whole estate. He is not here," the guard said.

"Thank you very much," Ellen responded. "I think your search is finished, Sir Guy."

"Yes, very well," Guy stated. There was a small hint of disappointment in his voice. He started out, Robert and Ellen following. Gisbourne pulled Ellen to the side so he could speak to her.

"Ellen, now that your brother is an outlaw, it isn't safe for you to be unescorted. I can take care of you. Let me protect you," Gisbourne said, taking a hold of her hand, leaning closer to her.

"I assure you I am just fine. And courting you is not my decision, it's my father's. You'll have to speak to him about it," Ellen replied.

"I shall speak to your father about courting you," Gisbourne responded.

"Give him some time to take in the fact that my brother is an outlaw," Ellen said. "Then talk to him about it. Now is not appropriate." Guy started towards the door. "Now, goodnight Sir Guy."


	2. Chapter 2

So Mira and I haven't updated in forever, but hey we are giving you guys a 3000+ word chapter so that has to count for something.

We really hope you like it.

This one is going out for everyone in the RRA. You guys are all going through way too much stress right now.

* * *

As Marian's eyes slowly opened to a new day she felt a stiff crick in her neck. She closed her eyes and stretched, feeling a warm body next to hers. She must have cuddled with Djaq again to keep warm. She froze when she heard a moan that was far too deep for Djaq. Cautiously she turned her head to face her breathing pillow. It was none other than Robin the Ex Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington, her ex-fiancée. She bolted up from his side and glanced around the camp, making sure that none of them saw her. Memories flooded her sleep dazed mind. She had been crying, her thoughts had turned to poison as she relived the worst moments of her life over and over again. When Robin had come to her offering comfort she didn't think twice about accepting him and crawling into his arms. She was furious with herself. How could she forget five years of heart ache so easily? It was his damn smile that took her breath away, or maybe it was the way he looked at her like she was the only woman in England, or maybe it was the thought of his strong body holding hers close. She couldn't believe how weak she was. She had promised herself that if Robin ever returned from the Holy Land she would not just run back to him, and what did she do last night? She grabbed her bow and stalked off into the forest. If she was going to be up so early she may as well be of use. She had seen several deer grazing at a nearby pond the other day. With luck the outlaws would be having a large dinner.

* * *

Much woke to amazing smells tickling his nose. What were those delicious smells, he asked himself. His eyes darted around the camp until he saw a woman with straight blonde hair standing over a fire. He thought her name was Eve. What a beautiful name.

The gang, minus their leader, gathered round for breakfast. It was one of Eve's favorite meals, and she always went all out for it. She had fixed porridge and had used Djaq's cinnamon for a nice flavor. She had also fried up the last of their bacon and pulled out some of the fall apples.

Robin looked around curiously. Everyone seemed to have their place and did what was needed without orders. They all respected and followed Marian. He felt pride swell up in him for her. She was truly an incredible woman. "Where is Marian," he tried to sound nonchalant.

Everyone shrugged but Djaq. She had watched Marian quietly that morning and had seen the inner war that the other woman struggled with. She loved Robin, but was she willing to be in love with him again? She took a small sip from her bowl, "she went off hunting this morning before dawn."

Robin's face fell slightly but he hoped no one noticed.

"This," Much said enthusiastically, "is amazing." He took another large mouthful, sighing as the flavors rolled over his tongue.

Eve blushed and giggled, "thank you, but it was nothing. Really."

Diana tried not to choke on her bacon. Was this man really going to be so taken by a simple meal? Did men not understand that there was more to women than their skills in a kitchen? She glared at her sister and then at the insufferable man. She was not jealous!

"Do not sell yourself short," Much shook his head at her. "I would have killed to have such a wonderful breakfast over in the Holy Land."

Djaq rolled her eyes, "maybe if you English weren't so quick to kill we would have fed you."

Everything fell into an awkward silence as everyone finished their meals. Finally Djaq stood and began gathering plates. "It is my turn to do the dishes," she explained simply.

Will stood quickly and grabbed the frying pan and what was left of the dishes. "I'll help," he said shyly.

Allan immediately began teasing him only to find John thumping him on the back of the head.

Diana sat off on her own and began sharpening her swords. She liked to work with two. There was something about the extra weapon that made up for her lack of strength compared to her male opponents. Her swords had become extensions of her body. They had protected her countless times and she made sure to take care of them. She dropped a little oil on the metal before sliding a whetstone over the sharp edge. After repeating the process with her other blade she stood and began going slowly through several steps; practicing her technique. She found that the slower and more precise she moved the more it worked her muscles and added to her strength.

As she blocked a make believe attacker she thought back to the morning and Much's response to Eve. She couldn't blame him for being attracted to her twin. Eve was everything a woman should be. She could cook and clean, and her body was soft. Diana thought about her own physique which usually filled her with pride. Her arms were not large, but they were well defined from all of her sword play. Her legs were much the same. Her stomach was firm and tight and her hips were slim. She remembered a guard telling her once that a man wants something soft to burry himself in, and there was nothing soft about her. She shook her head and focused on her training again. There was no reason to worry about some man.

Much watched in amazement as Diana wielded her weapons. Each movement was full of grace and skill. He felt his throat tighten as he watched her pent up strength.

Robin leaned over to his friends, "the strong ones are always more exciting than the meek and quiet ladies."

Much blushed at his master's implication and looked down at his own sword and shield.

"Why don't you offer to spar with her," he suggested. "Not only could you use the practice, it is an excuse to get close to her."

He didn't have to be told twice. He jumped up and walked over to the enchanting woman. As soon as he was facing her he lost all nerve, quickly looking down and blushing.

"Can I help you," Diana asked without missing a move.

"I was thinking… well if you would like," he stuttered, "we could spar."

Diana smiled brightly, "really! Djaq and Marian spar with me, but it would be nice to work with someone new. We girls no each other's moves and it starts to get dull."

Before long they seemed to fall into a steady rhythm, testing the other's skill, before moving onto more difficult moves. Diana was amazed at the way he used his shield. It was not just protection, but another weapon to itself. They spun around each other, Diana moving her blades skillfully only to be blocked by Much's sword or shield. She began to lose herself in the joy of their fight. She had always had to hold back with Marian and Djaq, but Much seemed to match her skill. It was a freedom that she usually only experienced in battle.

They broke apart, both sweating, their breath slightly labored. "Do you give up," she beamed up at him.

"Never," he smiled before pulling his jumper over his head.

Diana swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. He was standing before her in a thin undershirt and he was much more athletic than he first appeared. His arms were strong and well defined, and his shoulders, his shoulders were amazing. She watched as he stretched his arms for a moment. Two could play at the distraction game, she thought to herself before pulling her own jumper off.

Much thought his eyes would pop out of his head as she pulled the fabric over her head. She reached both hands behind her head and untied the string that had been holding it in place, allowing the soft curls to fall in waves over her shoulders. She picked her swords back up and went after him again; this time very aware of every move of his body as they danced around one another. Much couldn't help but notice the rise and fall of her chest as she fought him.

Everyone slowly gathered around to watch the amazing show. Most people took Much for granted. Few, besides Robin, knew that he was a Master Swordsman. Robin himself had never bested his friend. All eyes watched as they thrust and swiped at each other.

Eve's eyebrows came together in anger. Of course he would want Diana. Diana was strong and could fight and was amazingly fit. She stood up angrily and walked off.

Much couldn't concentrate. He had never been so close to someone so beautiful. It was distracting and intoxicating. Diana finally got the upper hand and pinned Much to a tree. Her body was pressed tightly into his. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt his face lean into hers. As applause broke through the camp they jumped apart. Their faces were bright red, but it wasn't just from the physical assertion of their fight.

* * *

Will stared at his companion in disbelief. How could someone be such an amazing worker and fighter one moment, and completely worthless the next? He rolled his eyes before once more focusing on his task. He had decided that their whole robbing from the rich and giving to the poor would be much easier and safer if their victims couldn't attack them. Now his mind was ticking away thinking of different traps and ways to hide them in the trees. He had always thought that traps were an interesting idea, but during their last "charitable collection" Djaq had been hurt, and now he knew the traps were a necessity. The scene still replayed itself over and over again when he closed his eyes. The look of fear that flashed over her face, the knife pressed into her neck with a fresh stream of blood trickling from the wound, the way the man threw her to the floor like she were nothing but a piece of trash. It made his blood boil. How could anyone hurt Djaq? She was amazing. She was passionate and ferocious and beautiful. Everything about her was soothing to him like a cool breeze on a hot day. He shook his head roughly. Even in his head he sounded cheesy and ridiculous. Time to focus, he thought.

"Oi, Allan," Will nudged his friend, "stop daydreaming about Ellen and help me out."

Allan smiled cheekily at his best friend, "what can I say? I have a thing for a lady in a mask," he joked.

Robin's head perked up as he heard his sister's name. He quickly stood and approached the men, "how do you know my sister, and why the hell would you be daydreaming about her?"

Allan held up his hands defensively. He sighed, nothing like a pissed off brother to put a kink in the romance. "No one said anything about your sister. We were talking about Helen," he shrugged. "She's a kitchen girl from Clun." He whistled to himself, "Robin you should see her-"

"Allan," Will smacked him on the back of the head.

"What," he shrugged, "I was going say her eyes."

* * *

Marian's eyes moved around their camp quickly before finally focusing on the setting sun. She sighed contentedly; there was something about the dusky sky that always took her breath away. The swirls of orange, pink, and deep purple mixing with the magnificent blue of the sky were majestic. Back to business she thought to herself before turning from the beautiful sight. "Robin will take the first watch," she turned to him and smirked, "if you think you can handle it all by yourself."

He rolled his eyes at the lovely brunette, "I survived five years in the Holy Land and became the Captain of the King's Personal Guard." A cheeky grin appeared over his handsome face, "I think I'll be able to handle guard duty, unless you would like to join me."

"I'll pass," Marian said simply before heading to her bed roll. She was still angry with herself. Last night in a moment of weakness she allowed him to comfort her, allowed herself to be vulnerable near him. She wouldn't do that again. She tried to hide the mischievous glint in her eyes. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Robin just strolled into _her_ forest without a care in the world. He thought this life was easy; a game. Well, he might find out that it isn't that much fun after all. Poor guy, he really didn't stand a chance.

Robin glanced around the camp. Everything was different at night, everything was quiet and unnerving. The shadows of the trees seemed to hide all of the demons of his past. He closed his eyes and shook his head fiercely. He was no longer in Acre. He was no longer surrounded by blood soaked sands and the moans of the dying. He sighed heavily, no, now he was surrounded by thoughts of what might have been. He had learned more about Marian by talking to her gang. Djaq, Diana, and Will were tight lipped and wouldn't help him at all. He got the feeling that the three felt that they would be betraying Marian, and though they stayed quiet Allan and Eve had told him plenty.

Marian's father had been brutally murdered shortly after his own departure to the Holy Land. Afterwards she began fighting the sheriff. It apparently started as some game with a foolish mask. Really, who hid behind a mask? Only children and cowards, he thought to himself. Then Allan had gotten into some mischief along with Will and Luke Scarlett and they were sentenced to hang. Marian could not stand by and allow it to happen. Since then she had been hiding in the forest and striking when possible. She reminded him of a beautiful cat, stretched out deceptively lazy until her pray messed up or got too close. Then she pounced.

He wondered how differently things would have turned out had he never left. He and Marian would be married, and probably have children by now. Would her father have still been murdered? Could he have stopped the sheriff and his wicked ways? Would they have still ended up in the forest?

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the slightest flash of movement. Had he not been so well trained he might have missed it, or thought that it was a small woodland creature. He was careful not to move a muscle, not to let on that he knew they were being watched. He waited for the man to move again. There it was, a flash of a cape, the barest rustle of cloth against branches; and that is when he made his move. His sword at the ready, he leapt towards the intruder. Whoever his opponent was he was better than Robin had thought. The intruder blocked each parry and thrust. He twirled and flipped out of Robin's reach with the grace of a dancer. When their swords did meet it was with a teeth clenching force that sent numbing pains through his arm. Damn this guy is good, he thought to himself, too bad I am better. His attacks increased with speed and force. He was relentless no one was going to hurt his Marian or anyone else in the gang.

Robin grunted as the other man's elbow connected with his jaw. He was grateful for the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. That blow was really going to hurt later. He ducked below his attacker's sword, spinning quickly, and knocking the man from his feet. Before he could get another blow in the man had jumped back to his feet. Their sword arms tangled momentarily before their weapons were tossed to the side. Robin bent over and rammed the other man into a tree and smiled at the satisfying thump. He felt the man twist in his grip trying to get lose, but Robin would have nothing of it. They were going to find out who this spy was. He started to call out for Marian when he felt his opponent's knee rush up to his groin. The air was knocked out of his lungs as he doubled over.

"That is enough Ellen," Marian said as she came out from behind an oak tree. "You wouldn't want to bruise more than your brother's pride."

Robin coughed roughly trying to force oxygen into his lungs, "Ellen?"

* * *

Ellen. Just her name was enough to send longing and desire coursing through his body. Guy knew he had to think up something in order to have Robert give him consent to court Ellen. Robert was rather strict when it came to his daughter, and if anything that had increased since her brother had been named an outlaw. He knew that he wasn't exactly trusted by the Lord of Locksley, but figured that the feeling seemed almost mutual. He didn't like anybody who stood in his way of getting what he wanted, and he wanted Ellen.

He had already figured out the plan when he walked over to the Lord of Locksley after the council of Noble meetings, not expecting to be turned down, and for sure not going to take no as an answer. "Lord Locksley," Guy started, "it has come to my attention since your son has become an outlaw that Ellen has been talked about throughout the villages, rumors and such have spread," he finished.

Robert already didn't like the sound of where this was getting to. He couldn't exactly grip why Guy was threatening not only the whole of his family, but Ellen, his only daughter, who meant very much to him. Robert had to force back the glare that was threatening to pop out of his eyes. "And where are you getting with this, Sir Guy?" Robert questioned, already though he had a suspicion that it had something to do with courting his daughter.

"Well, My Lord, if your daughter was to court me, then those rumors would cease to exist," Guy stated.

Robert couldn't fight back the urge to say something any longer. This younger man was threatening his only daughter, and he wasn't about to stand for that. Robert glared softly, and replied to Guy's comment, "I assure you, Sir Guy, that the rumors aren't true and they will die down when the people see that," Robert stated, still unhappy with the younger man.

Guy was livid with the answer he was receiving. He wanted Ellen, he would have Ellen. She would one day become _his_ Lady Gisborne. She would bare his children, and she would be his beautiful, obedient wife. Whatever it took, Lady Ellen of Locksley would be Lady Gisborne. "My Lord, I assure you that it is the only way she will be safe. Not to mention that if I personally am keeping my eye on her, she will not be threatened by outlaws such as her brother and the former Lady of Knighton, Marian," Guy said, with his usual evil smirk.

Robert knew that Guy would persist until he gave his consent. "Very well," Robert stated, a bit unsatisfied that he had to agree to the Sheriff's right hand's request.

Guy smirked as he walked away. He would get Ellen, sooner or later, and he was hoping that it would be sooner. She would be his wife.

Robert let him walk away, wondering how to tell Ellen. He knew exactly what Guy wanted from Ellen. He wanted a wife that had power and even more wealth, and that was what he would get from Ellen of Locksley.

* * *

Oh... ending with a bit of creepy Guy. Always fun.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Guy put the necklace into his pocket as he walked up to the door of Locksley Manor. He wasn't very patient, and couldn't wait to have Ellen as his own. He would give her the small gift to claim her as his own.  
Ellen had been sitting in the main room thinking when there was a knock on the door. She stood up and walked slowly and carefully to go and answer it. At the door stood Sir Guy. What on earth could he want now, she thought. She smiled at him, stepping aside and letting him into her home. "Sir Guy," she stated plainly in her tone. She was filled with caution, what could he possibly want.  
"Lady Ellen," he replied, something off in his tone. He took in her appearance. A light blue dress with her brown hair pulled behind her. He looked up and down her body, taking in every piece of her, knowing that she'd soon belong to him. "I have brought you a gift to thank you and your father for accepting my request to court you," he stated, as he was about to pull out the necklace.

Ellen stood there, shocked. Court? Is that what he had said? No, it couldn't be possible, she refused to believe it. "My father would never consent to a courtship without speaking to me first."

Guy looked at her, and took her hand in his own, drawing her body closer to his. "Lady Ellen, I assure you, this is for your safety and your safety alone. I can take care of you, and provide for you. You will not be threatened by your brother or the other outlaws that he has been seen with," Guy stated, moving another step closer to her. Ellen just looked at him as he pulled the necklace out of his pocket. He made her turn around and he fastened the small chain onto her neck. On it was a small ruby and she looked down from it, and back up at him.  
Her necklace felt like a collar. It was his way of showing that he owned her. She was his property now; no more than a pet. "I can't accept this, Sir Guy. A woman shouldn't get such jewelry from anyone but her husband," she replied, moving her fingers up to take it off, only he stopped her by taking her hands away from it and looking into her eyes.  
"That day will come soon enough, Ellen," he stated, almost smirking. She was his property now. She belonged to him and no one else.

Before Ellen could say anything, Robert looked into the room, seeing Guy standing next to his daughter and the look in her eyes. He knew that she had been told. He cursed the younger man under his breath. Was the man so anxious to have his daughter that he would not wait a day for him to explain things to her? "Sir Guy," Robert stated. "I see you have acknowledged the courtship." Ellen looked at her father for some sort of answer but found none. Was her father really going to let this monster court her? She knew it was only a matter of time until he decided that it was time to move off of courting and onto the  
engagement. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to marry him.  
"Just thanking you both," he said with a smirk.

* * *

The fingers of his right hand drummed absentmindedly against his staff. Things were definitely changing around the camp, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Robin seemed like a good enough man, but he worried about Marian. He was aware of their betrothal and her subsequent heart ache when he left. His knuckles popped as he gripped his staff roughly. He better have honorable intentions towards the young woman or he would have a lot to answer for.

He also worried that the young man had his eyes on more than just Marian Fitzwalter. Robin Locksley was a trained soldier used to taking orders from no one but the King of England. Could he really take orders from his ex-fiancée or would he try to take over the gang?

If it were just the problem of Robin he would not be overly distressed, but Much had the twins worked up. Diana could be out right ruthless when she was angry, and Eve seemed to have a dangerous side that she kept hidden. He shook his head. Getting those two upset was a recipe for disaster. Someone was going to have to let the little man know that he could not toy with their hearts.

Then there was Djaq. She could be as strong as stone, but he knew there was a more vulnerable side to her. She seemed uncomfortable in her own skin. He did not think that young Will would do anything inappropriate, but it still would be best to speak with the lad.

He sighed to himself. He always thought that Allan was going to be the trouble maker.

Djaq felt uncomfortable in the silence of the camp. Usually it didn't bother her but today it felt like everyone was deep in thought. Just standing close by felt intrusive. Marian and Diana had taken Eve to the market to buy food leaving her with all of the men. Looking around the camp she couldn't pinpoint exactly what made her feel so anxious. Maybe it was the addition of Much and Robin. She still did not know them well, and was not sure how to react around them. She brushed dirt and leaf litter from her trousers as she stood. "I am going to gather herbs," she told the group.

Will looked up from a piece of wood that he had been whittling, "I'll join you."

"Will, you stay," John said gruffly. "Allan, why don't you help Djaq?"

"Oi," Allan looked up from the comfortable log he had been resting on. "I don't see why I should have to go if Will volunteered."

Djaq rolled her eyes, "I am perfectly capable of picking herbs and the like on my own."

"Allan would be glad to accompany you," John gave him a threatening look.

He grumbled in annoyance as he got up from his resting place, "course I would."

Will looked dejected but quickly returned to his work. What was John's problem, he thought to himself.

John stood slowly, feeling his old muscles protest. Once to his full height he cleared his throat to get the men's attention. He was usually a man of few words and saw no reason to repeat his speech three times if it weren't necessary. He watched as three sets of eyes focused on him. "I only plan on saying this once," his voice was gruff. "You lads," he nodded towards Much and Robin, "have been off to war, and I am sure that in that time you met with women for less than respectable pursuits." He noticed a slight blush to Much's cheeks, but Robin remained calm. "You should know that I will not tolerate any advances towards the women. You will keep your hands to yourselves."

Will stared at his feet while Much stammered incoherently and Robin laughed hysterically.

"I am not joking Locksley," he tossed his staff from hand to hand threateningly. "You will respect Marian, and follow her orders, or you can leave this gang." He turned, "and you Much, will not pit the twins against one another, and Will… just be careful with Djaq."

Will wished the ground would open up and devour him. How did John know that he had feelings for Djaq? He had been so careful. He tried not to watch her too closely. He treated everyone the same… for the most part. He sighed, when would this end?

Much was scared to death, "I… I am not pitting Diana and Eve against one another. They… we… I…"

"What my friend is trying to say," Robin smiled cheekily, "is that we have the utmost respect for the women and would not dream of disgracing them in such a manner."

John didn't appreciate his cheeky behavior and took a menacing step towards him.

Marian bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She had over heard the entire conversation. Deciding it was time to save the boys from a little of their embarrassment she stepped forward making her way to John. "Now, now, papa bear," she laughed melodically, "play nice with the little boys."

Diana wrapped an arm around John, "yeah dad, poor Will looks like he might make a run for it."

Eve looked around, "he didn't scare you too much did he?"

"Nah," John shrugged, "we were just coming to an understanding.

* * *

Ellen ran through the forest feeling the branches and vines scrape her skin and snag her dress. She had never felt so caged, so trapped. She had escaped to Sherwood in a wild attempt to feel free. She needed Marian. She needed to be held, and told that everything would be okay. She needed her best friend's assurance. Her lungs heaved with labored breathing and her sides hurt. Normally she could run for miles without a problem. She and Marian had trained themselves strenuously before becoming the Night Watchman, but as fear gripped her she found herself desperate for air.

Allan's head jerked up as he heard someone tearing through the forest. _Never a good sound_, he thought to himself as he pulled his sword and readied for a fight. He felt a lump form in his throat at the sight before him. Lady Ellen burst through the foliage, gripping her sides, and falling to the floor. Immediately he dropped his sword and ran towards her. Dropping to his knees he wrapped his arms around her. Propriety be damned! He rocked her gently and smoothed his fingers through her soft locks. "Ellen, what's wrong," he finally asked. "Are your parents alright?" He had never seen her so scared.

"I can't…" she started clawing at the necklace around her throat. "I can't breathe." She felt as though the simple chain were choking her.

Quickly, he gathered her hair in one hand and moved it from the base of her neck before removing the jewelry. That small touch, the barest hint of his fingers touching the smooth skin of her neck took his breath away.

As soon as the necklace was off she collapsed into his arms and wept. Had she any strength at all she would have been humiliated. She hated to appear weak in front of anyone, and she had always been so careful to appear strong and confident around Allan. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to be at her best when she was near him.

He was shocked and worried and pissed. He wanted to hunt down whoever was responsible for her sobs and make them pay. A surge of protectiveness filled him as he pulled her onto his lap and tucked her head into the nape of his neck. He rocked her for a long time before her tears began to slow. "Ellen," he whispered into her hair, "what happened?"

His breath against her skin made her shiver. She gripped his shirt tightly, "my father… he has consented to Guy's request for courtship."

Hopelessness filled him with that simple sentence. He tried to force the emotion away. Logically he knew that his feelings for Ellen could never be reciprocated. She was a noble woman. She would marry some fancy lord and have fancy noble babies. Still he had always hoped that she looked at him with the same longing. "It is just a courtship."

"For now," she said angrily, "but all too soon he will want more." She shivered in his arms and couldn't help the feeling of warmth she felt when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to say yes," his eyes were pleading.

She thought about what he said, "it is not so simple."

"Then come to the forest like Marian," he seemed so hopeful. If she were an outlaw too, maybe, just maybe he'd have a chance.

A sad laugh escaped her lips, "and if I do that how long do you think the sheriff would wait to assassinate my parents?" She crawled out of his arms and stood with her back to him. "I am just some pretty ornament destined to be on some man's arm." She shivered at how cold her voice sounded. A hard smile tugged at her lips, "only the poor marry for love."

"Whoa," he walked up to her, "no one said anything about marriage yet. It is just a courtship, and any gentleman knows that he should wait at least a year before proposing. If Gizzy tries to speed things up just reminded him of that little bit."

She turned to him and laughed sadly, "do you really think that will work? Do you think that I do not know what kind of a man he is? He'll take whatever he wants, and kill anyone who stands in the way. He's picked me," her bottom lip trembled in fear, "and he'll have me."

Allan couldn't take it anymore. Placing a hand on her shoulder he spun her around to face him and wrapped his arms around her once more. "I will never let that man touch you." Just the thought of Guy taking Ellen on their wedding night made his blood boil. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

She tried to melt into his embrace. She knew that she would never feel this safe with Guy. Hell, Guy would never care enough to hold her when she was scared. He would just take what he wanted from her and leave her as no more than a shell. "And why do you even care?"

His chest felt tight as she looked up with blood shot eyes. Her face was tear stained and flushed, but to him she had never looked lovelier. "Because... because I love you," he whispered.

She couldn't have heard him right. Allan, the ladies man and trickster and con artist, could not love her. "No you don't."

"Pardon," he nearly choked.

She moved from his arms, "you don't love me."

"I can't believe it you daft woman," he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Here I am, standing before you telling you how I feel and all you can do is argue with me! You know you and Marian are far too alike."

Her cheeks became hot with anger, "oh and that is a bad thing. Heaven forbid that a woman think and speak for herself!"

"You foolish, ill-tempered, beautiful," his fingers tangled in her hair moments before his lips crashed into hers. It was dumb of him and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. She had consumed his thoughts and dreams since he met her. He knew that they had no future. There was no way she felt the same for him. He was after all, a nobody.

She was completely shocked. This wonderful, beautiful man was kissing her, and more surprisingly she was kissing him back in a very unladylike fashion. Her hands were roaming roughly over his back and shoulders. His body was better than she had ever imagined, not that she had been imagining him of course. That would be terribly improper. Excitement built in her as she felt taunt, coiled muscles under her fingertips. She pressed her body shamefully close to his, needing to lose everything in the feeling of him. She moaned into his kiss and her eyes shot open as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. Her shock and fear were quickly replaced by warmth. She was relying completely on him to hold her up. Her bones had somehow melted away the moment his lips met hers.

He could tell that she was new at this, but God did she learn fast. A low groan escaped as he felt her hips shift against his body. This woman was doing terribly, amazing things to him. Her tongue darted and danced with his for a moment before she began nibbling and sucking on his lower lip. He had always heard the rumor that noble women lacked passion and fire. Whoever said that had never met Ellen. Everything about the woman in his arms was fierce and untamed.

* * *

So Mira and I really hoped you like it, but the only way we can know for sure is if you review. We are already brewing up some scathingly brilliant ideas.


End file.
